versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Death's Head
Death's Head (also known as The Freelance Peacekeeping Agent) is a character from Marvel Comics. Originally was a character created for the Transformers comics. Background Death's Head was originally a robotic body intended to be used by a mage named Ty Rejutka Lupex, whose own body was beginning to fail him due to the massive energies he contained. Lupex however was double crossed by his apprentice who gave the robot his own consciousness, and an unknown party stole the body. Eventually, the body, dubbing itself 'a freelance peacekeeping agent' resurfaced under the name Death's Head. Stats Attack Potency: Small Planet Level (Able to fight and defeat Transformers such as Shockwave and Rodimus Prime.) | Star Level (Can trade blows with The Thing.) Speed: Likely Relativistic (Should be comparable to other Transformers characters, who can dodge laser fire). | Massively Faster than Light+ (Can tag the likes of Iron Man in combat) Durability: Small Planet Level | Star Level Hax: Hacking, [https://i.imgur.com/xV3vGGi.jpg Immunity to standard forms of Mind Control thanks to non-organic brain.] Resistance to Hacking '''([https://imgur.com/a/zxQNL Resisted and eventually broke free of Unicron's '''Mind Control.] Has stated that his brain is armed with several anti-hacking locks.) Intelligence: Above Average. Willing and able to use trickery and deceit to get a leg up over an opponent. Is able to improvise weaponry on the fly. Stamina: High. Having his eye shot out merely vexes him. Can still continue fighting even after being decapitated. Was still willing to fight Dragon after being reduced to a mere skeleton. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Master Marksman: Death's Head can use several types of firearms and has made several impressive shots in his career. ** Tagged a Transformer through a pile of rubble. ** Shot an assailant while flipped upside down. ** Killed a gangster by throwing a bottle at his head. * Martial Arts: While preferring armed combat, Death's Head is able to fight unarmed if the need rises. * Teleportation: Has access to a teleportation device that he can use in case he needs a quick escape. Techniques * None Notable Equipment * Horns * Tusks * Cape * Boot Jets: Allow him to fly fast enough to keep up with the likes of Iron Man 2020. ** Can be used as a weapon. * Multi-Use Hand: '''Death's Head's right arm can be replaced with a variety of different types of weaponry to suit his needs and mood. ** '''Axes *** Has a single and double bladed one *** Made of titanium. ** Knives ** Darts ** Flamethrower ** Laser Cutter ** Mace ** Guns *** Destroyed Shockwave in a few shots. ** Missiles ** Mine Launcher ** Shottblaster: '''Fires a spray of titanium needles. *** Powerful enough to destroy Laserbeak. * '''Binoculars * Knockout Gas * Scanners Key Transformers Comics | Marvel Comics Death's Head has appeared as both a character within Transformers lore and as an anti-hero in Marvel Comics. As the two versions of Death's Head have not made reference to the other, they shall be kept separated. No information involving Death's Head II or Death's Head III is included within this page. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can send people flying with his punches * Able to rip through large metal walls * Can lift and throw a tank * Threw a bottle hard enough to kill a gangster * Blasted a hole through a stage * Destroyed a large horde of spaceships Speed/Reactions * Fast enough to avoid gunfire * Dodged punches from several thugs at once * Can dodge punches from Ben Grimm Durability/Endurance * Shrugged off being slammed through a glass window and into concrete * Casually tanked a shot from a WWI era tank * Tanked an Optic Blast from Cyclops * No-sold a flamethrower to the face * Knives bend against his metal skin * Able to survive a shot from a weapon strong enough to one-shot armored soldiers * Took a grenade launcher to the back Skill/Intelligence * Disarmed a man without harming him * Deemed the Baxter Building's systems 'basic.' Powerscaling Despite his odd manner of speaking and his often quirky attitude to his job, Death's Head is a formidable opponent that cannot and should not be taken lightly. With his immense physical fortitude and his impressive arsenal of weaponry, Death's Head is a fierce opponent in either the Transformers or the Marvel Universe. In his run in the Transformers Comics, Death's Head faced down with several of the Transformers series heavy hitters and lived to tell the tale, including Galvatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Rodimus Prime. In his Marvel Comics appearances, Death's Head has faced off against the likes of the Fantastic Four in combat, fending both The Thing and The Human Torch in battle, and even gaining advantages over them in their fights. He's also fought the likes of both Iron Man 2020 and the original Iron Man, fighting both on equal footing. Thanks to his non-organic brain, Death's Head can shrug off immensely powerful telepaths with little to no trouble, as shown when he no-sold a mental assault from the psychic dog Cosmo. With his myriad of built-in mental locks, Death's Head can resist the advances of foes as fearsome as Unicron. Even if his opponent manages to break into his mind, Death's Head can still resist through other ways, allowing him to gain an advantage. With an arsenal of weapons at his metallic fingertips and an immense physical stature, the Freelance Peacekeeping Agent is a warrior that can and will fight for what he loves most. Money. Weaknesses * Water can cause him to short out. * His weapons can be broken with enough force. Sources *Death's Head Respect Thread *The Nerd-Bot's Bio on Death's Head *Marvel Wiki's Entry on Death's Head Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Transformers Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Small Planet Level Category:Relativistic Category:Star Level Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Under Construction